Generally, ATMs (automated teller machines) can rapidly, conveniently and automatically provide most financial services, except counseling work, regardless of time.
FIG. 1 is a view showing construction of a bill transfer apparatus of an ATM, according to a conventional technique. As shown in FIG. 1, the ATM according to the conventional technique includes a bill receiving and dispensing unit 10 which receives bills or dispenses bills, a discrimination unit 80 which is provided on a transfer path 5, along which bills received into the bill receiving and dispensing unit 10 or bills to be dispensed therethrough are transferred, to determine whether the bills are normal or not, and a temporary storage unit 90 which temporarily stores bills that are determined as being normal as a result of the determination of the discrimination unit 80.
A bill receiving space 50 is provided in the bill receiving and dispensing unit 10 so that when a shutter 11 opens, the user can insert deposit bills into the bill receiving space 50 or receive withdrawal bills therefrom. A front plate 20, a back plate 30 and a push plate 40 are provided in the bill receiving space 50. The front plate 20 forms a front wall of the bill receiving space 50 and is provided so as to be rotatable around a hinge shaft 21. The back plate 30 is disposed behind the front plate 20 so as to be movable forwards and rearwards and forms a rear wall of the bill receiving space 50. The push plate 40 is provided between the front plate 20 and the back plate 30 so as to be movable forwards and rearwards and partitions the bill receiving space 50 into a deposit space 50a and a withdrawal space 50b. 
The deposit space 50a is defined as a space formed between the front plate 20 and the push plate 40. A separation unit 60 is provided below the deposit space 50a so that bills inserted into the deposit space 50a are separated from each other by the separation unit 60 and the separated bills are transferred to the transfer path 5. The withdrawal space 50b is defined as a space formed between the back plate 30 and the push plate 40. A piling unit 70 is provided below the withdrawal space 50b. The piling unit 70 piles rejected-bills that are determined as being abnormal by the discrimination unit 80 or bills that are dispensed when a deposit is canceled or withdrawn.
The separation unit 60 includes a pick-up roller 61 which guides separation of bills from each other sheet-by-sheet, a feed roller 62 which transfers bills separated by the pick-up roller 61 to the transfer path 5, and a guide roller 63 which overlaps the feed roller 62 to prevent several bills from being separated as two or more sheets stuck together.
The piling unit 70 includes a sheet roller 71 which uses a blade-shaped elastic sheet 71a to strike the trailing end of bills that are being transferred and guide the bills into the withdrawal space 50b, and a transfer roller 72 which is provided coaxially with the sheet roller 71 such that the outer circumferential surfaces thereof come into contact with each other.
In the ATM having the above-mentioned construction, the user must put his/her hand into the space inside the shutter 11, in other words, into the bill receiving space 50, to deposit or withdraw bills. Such an ATM is typically called a pocket type ATM. However, in some cultural areas, people are reluctant to put their hands into machines such as pocket type ATMs. In these areas, ATMs that have bill transfer devices to enable for users to deposit or withdraw bills without putting their hands into machines are preferred. Such an ATM is generally called a present type ATM.
The pocket type ATM and the present type ATM have very different structures in terms of the position of the shutter 11, the entire design pertaining to the bill receiving and dispensing unit 10 including the structures of the separation unit 60 and the piling unit 70, and arrangement of the transfer path 5.
Manufacturers for ATMs must produce the two types of ATMs to meet various requirements of consumers. However, because the two types of ATMs are very different from each other, the number of design processes and the amount of equipment required for manufacturing ATMs are increased. Therefore, manpower is wasted and cost to the manufacturer is increased.